La honte
by marielovemanga
Summary: À le suite d'une mission Lucy plonge dans une profonde dépression. Celle-ci est causée par... la honte de sa propre personne Pardonnez-moi de tout ce temps d'attente. À la base, je voulais modifier tout mes chapitres pour tous les publier en même temps, or je n'avance pas dans mes modifications et je ne veux plus vous faire attendre.


Chapitre un

La honte

Lucy se trouvait dans sa chambre vers la fin de l'après-midi. Allongée sur son lit, elle donnait l'impression de regarder le soleil décliner à l'horizon. Par contre, elle ne voyait pas ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, sa vision ne s'était pas encore stabilisée. De toute façon, elle était beaucoup trop préoccupée pour s'attarder à ce détail. Ses pensées étaient envahies par des souvenirs plutôt récents, mais extrêmement douloureux.

_Flash Back(Lucy)_

_Cet avec un enthousiaste certain que notre cher personnage aux cheveux roses avait proposé une mission à son amie blonde. Il avait décroché une quête d'une somme d'un montant important, plus précisément cent mille joyaux. Comme seule réponse, celle-ci avait simplement hoché la tête, toutefois son visage habituellement illuminé de joie n'était plus. Le cœur du jeune homme se serra à la vue de son air dépité. Il n'espérait qu'une seule chose qu'elle retrouve son sourire. La grande majorité des gens qui la côtoyait se demandait ce qu'elle avait. Bien entendu, ses amis les plus proches essayaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient d'être présents pour elle. C'est d'ailleurs pour qu'elle reprenne sa joie de vie habituelle, que celui-ci avait cherché un travail. Il ne se doutait pas encore à quel point il avait tort, le vrai problème résidait autre part ancré profondément au plein centre du cœur de la jeune femme. Toutefois, s'il ne le savait pas en ces temps, la vérité ne tarderait point à être révélée…_

_**XXXXXX**_

_Arrivée à la gare, ils prirent le train. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent un obstacle qui était de plus la raison de leur présence ici, la capture de voleurs aux aptitudes remarquables. Les criminels ayant aperçus qu'on les suivait avaient décidés de se débarrasser de leurs assaillants. Ils avaient ensuite entrepris de les séparer afin qu'ils puissent les piéger les un après les autres. Par contre, Gray, Erza et Natsu étaient beaucoup trop fort pour eux et ils s'étaient vite fait étalés sur place. _

_Toutefois, ce ne fut pas le cas d'une jeune femme…Celle-ci n'était pas au plus haut de sa forme, de ce fait le brigand en avait profité, pour l'attirer dans un piège. Elle avait tenté de se défendre en usant de son fouet et de ses esprits, normalement ça ne lui aurait pris que peu d'énergie, seulement ce n'était pas le cas. À peine en eut-elle invoqué un seul qu'elle se vida de toute force et s'affaissa sur le sol blême et en sueur. Il la roua de coups la transperça de toutes parts. Elle hurla à mainte reprise priant pour que tout s'arrête, des larmes de douleur ruisselaient de ses joues. Mais en plus de tout ça, elle eut droit au discours qu'elle redoutait tant :_

**-**_**Ce que tu es faible !**_

_Il continua :_

_**- Et tu te dis de Fairy Tail c'est très dur à croire, ajouta en plus le brigand certain de sa supériorité. **_

_La concernée ne su que dire à ces paroles qui ne faisaient qu'accroître sa douleur. Ce sentiment de faiblesse, d'infériorité qui s'amusait à la torturer de jour en jour. Il pointa la lame de son épée contre elle, se préparant à lui asséner le coup de grâce. Néanmoins quelques secondes plus tard, rien ne lui était parvenu, elle ressentait toujours la douleur elle devait donc être toujours en vie …_

**-**_**Lucy!Ça va? Lucy répond! Ouvre les yeux !**_

_La tête lourde elle se força à ouvrir les paupières, ce qu'elle vit ne l'étonna en aucun point. La lame qui allait mettre fin à ses jours se trouvait dorénavant à quelques mètres de là. Il l'avait vraisemblablement secouru à temps. La jeune femme trouvait cette situation désagréable… Il devait toujours venir la sauver… Le voleur n'avait peut-être pas tord finalement… elle n'était qu'un boulet pour ses amis…_

_-__**Natsu… parvint-elle à articuler **_

_Il lui paraissait inconcevable qu'en plus de devoir la secourir, il s'inquiète pour son misérable sort. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'elle tenta d'atténuer les inquiétudes de son sauveur. _

**-**_**…Oui ça va... ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, se força-elle. **_

_Elle avait beau dire ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger à cause de ses innombrables blessures, comme si cela n'était pas assez, elle respirait difficilement._

_**-Ne parles pas Lucy, attends j'arrive tout de suite, ajouta le mage de feu qui se voulait réconfortant.**_

_Or, on pouvait voir une profonde angoisse sur le ton nerveux qu'il avait pris. Il n'en revenait pas encore, ses plaies, elles étaient graves, il pouvait voir le sang se propager sur le sol à une vitesse inquiétante, si elle n'était pas prit en charge bientôt, elle pourrait en mourir…Il devait en finir rapidement._

_C'est alors que son regard se tourna vers l'agresseur et le fixa. Ce n'était pas de bon augure pour celui qui était visé. La voix tremblante causée par une haine croissante il ajouta :_

_**-Toi…..tu vas payer**_

_Ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être irrité par tant d'insistance, le criminel ajouta d'un air blasé:_

_**-Tu viens sauver le fardeau ou quoi?!Tu devrais la laisser crever ça va t'éviter bien des complications dans l'avenir!**_

_Natsu ne put s'empêcher de croire que ce qu'il venait de dire était impardonnable. La rage du jeune homme n'avait d'égale que la fureur qui emplissait son cœur .Enragé, il hurla :___

_**-Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as osé dire?!**_

_Celui-ci face à ces paroles ne se manqua pas de lui répliquer l'air sur de lui :_

_**-Entre nous fait-elle vraiment partie de votre guilde réputée pour sa puissance?! Elle est si faible et inutile!**_

_Le seuil de souffrance de la constellationniste avait déjà et depuis longtemps atteint son paroxysme. Cependant, comme si tout ça ne suffisait pas, il en rajouta encore et encore :_

_**-Sérieusement comment faites-vous avec un fardeau pareil? Continua le brigand en offrant un air dégouté à la blessée.**_

_C'en était assez pour Natsu à qui le visage d'une fureur sans égale se crispait à chaque seconde qui passait. Cet homme allait payer pour les injures proférées envers sa camarade et tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir._

_Observant la scène de loin, elle sanglota en silence maudissant sa faiblesse. Pas devant lui non! Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle aurait voulu disparaître. Le sang se mélangeait aux larmes qui se déversaient sur la terre froide et humide, laissant transparaître une odeur insupportable pour le fils d'Ignir. En usant de ses dernières forces elle dit faiblement :_

_**-Arrête…. Je t'en supplie... arrête…**_

_**-Lucy, ne l'écoute pas! Hurla le dragonslayer craintif pour la santé de son amie. **_

_Puis, il s'empressa de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé ,afin de retourner vite au chevet de son amie blonde gravement atteinte et durant sa toute dernière attaque , il cria de vive voix :_

_**-Lucy n'est pas et ne sera jamais un fardeau, redit ça une fois et ce n'est pas en prison que tu vas aller mais en enfer !**_

_Seulement cette phrase n'atteint pas les oreilles de la jeune femme. Ayant de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer, elle toussa et crachota de ce fait quelques gouttes de sang. Elle n'entendait plus rien et sa vision se brouillait peu à peu. Elle sombra, tout en pensant qu'il y avait de bonne chance pour qu'elle succombe à son mal -être. _

_Elle avait seulement pu entrevoir son ami s'agiter au dessus d'elle…_

_Flash back(Lucy)_

_XXXXX_

_Il serait faux d'affirmer que Natsu avait gardé bon souvenir de cette mission Il se sentait terriblement coupable de ne pas avoir pu protéger sa partenaire ou même de l'avoir emmené en mission. Il lui paraissait évident, à ce jours, qu'elle n'était clairement pas apte à en accomplir une à ce moment. Il avait seulement voulu que tout redevienne comme avant, car sans elle tout n'était plus pareil. Ses souvenirs se transformaient en cauchemars atroces et hantaient ses nuits._

_XXXXX_

_Flash back (Natsu)_

_Le mage de feu après avoir mit une raclée à son adversaire, s'était précipité vers son amie. Il paniqua en l'a trouvant inconsciente, inquiet il vérifia son poult, elle respirait encore bien que faiblement et son cœur n'avait pas encore cessé de battre. Cependant, même si la vie l'habitait toujours, elle ne tenait qu'à un fils. _

_**-Lucy! Lucy! Tiens bon, on va te sortir de là tu entends! S'écria à en perdre haleine le jeune homme aux cheveux roses.**_

_Arrivé sur le lieu de la bataille pratiquement entièrement calciné, Gray suivit de près par Erza arrivèrent en trombe. Complètement sous le choc par la scène qui se trouvait devant eux, ils demeurèrent pétrifiés quelques secondes._

_**-Lucy!Hurlèrent en cœur les deux arrivants **_

_Elle saignait abondamment et son teint était de plus en plus pâle. Voyant la situation critique, Salamander pris une décision :_

_**-Merde je n'ai pas le choix ! Je vais faire cicatriser ses plaies avec mon feu!**_

_**-Gray, Erza maintenez là !**_

_Il s'exécutèrent en silence le processus fut long et pénible, elle aurait besoin de soin urgent arrivée à la guilde. _

_Durant tout le chemin, personne n'avait rien dit, l'atmosphère demeurait tendue et tourmentée, arrivé à destination, on s'empressa de soigner la demoiselle. Natsu l'avait par la suite transporté jusqu'à son appartement, jugeant qu'elle serait plus à l'aise de se réveiller dans ce lieu si familier. Puis, il avait décidé de rester à son chevet pour s'assurer de son bien-être._

_Fin du flash back(Natsu)_

_Sa vision s'était peu à peu éclaircie, elle pouvait discerner une silhouette sur le rebord de son lit. Elle le reconnu immédiatement à sa touffe de cheveux roses. Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux noisette. Elle n'aimait pas le voir gémir comme ça…_

_-_**Natsu…murmura la mage aux clés se sentant coupable**

_Percevant un certain mouvement, il ouvrit tranquillement les yeux. Dès lors, il l'aperçut il fut d'abord surprit, puis soulagé et enfin excité comme jamais auparavant. _

**- Lucy t'es réveillée ! Attend un peu je vais chercher Gray et Erza, s'empressa t-il de répondre avec une joie infinie.**

_Quand ils étaient revenus, elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même dans son lit, au prise de ses continuels questionnements._

**-Natsu nous a dit que tu étais réveillée ! Dit le mage de glace en arrivant de derrière**

_Suite à son silence et à la position inquiétante qu'abordait leur amie, la mage en armure décida de parler à son tour :_

**-Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?!**

_Toujours rien, l'inquiétude pouvait se discerner très clairement sur leurs visages, puis tout à coup n'en pouvant plus d'attendre Natsu se mit face à la blessée l'air grave _

**- Oy! Lucy tu m'entends?!**

_Cette exclamation mit fin à ses réflexions, remarquant la soudaine agitation qui avait lieu autour d'elle elle leva les yeux, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y apercevoir un certain jeune homme :_

**-Natsu….**

**-Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas tu nous as inquiétés! Répliqua t-il sur un ton de reproche.**

**-Ferme la Natsu ! Répondit le mage de glace pensant que ce genre de commentaires n'avaient pas lieu d'être alors qu'elle était toujours aussi déprimée et qui plus est dorénavant blessée.**

**-Je rêve ou tu m'as dit de me la fermer glaçon ambulant!**

_Erza qui commençait à en avoir assez les frappa tout les deux derrière la tête :_

**-Vous avez fini oui !**

**-Aye! Renchérit alors Natsu mort de peur.**

**-On est ami! Fit de même le mage de glace.**

**-Bref, Lucy comment tu te sens?**

_Après qu'Erza ait pris la parole toute l'attention se porta sur la blessée. Lucy ne voulant pas les inquiétés davantage leur dit qu'elle allait bien en forçant un sourire malgré tout ce qu'elle refoulait au plus profond de son être._


End file.
